Problems
by dajxdarkangel
Summary: Max handles challenges with Logan, and a new guy in her life. [Chapters 4 & 5 added]
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is my first fanfic ever it's not done, and I was wondering if you guys could review it and tell me how I'm doing so far. Thanks. And it's after Pollo Loco, I know its late but I just wanted to post this to know if I have any writing.. talent?  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel and it's characters are property of FOX, and I'm not taking any credit, I'm just an over obsessed fan that likes stories. =]   
  
Problems  
  
"Hey is something wrong?" Max quietly said to Logan as he quickly stuffed some papers into a yellow envelope.  
  
'They were pictures, of me, how did he get those?' Max questions herself.  
  
Logan, unsure of his emotions quickly answers, "No, why would anything be wrong?"  
  
"I dunno you just seem kinda spacey tonight."  
  
"Well, I guess rain does that to you."  
  
"Guess so." Max answers suspiciously. Trying to make best out of the situation, Max quickly adds, "You know seeing Ben showed me so much about how much I've changed since the escape. I mean he's still hanging on to the past while.. well I've moved on."  
  
"Yea.. I guess so.." Logan answers softly.  
  
Seeing that as her mark, Max heads towards the door. "Well I better get back home. If I don't show up for work tomorrow, Normal will probably 'bip bip bip' me to death. Night."  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah good night."  
  
Max thinks to herself on her Ninja. 'What the hell is his problem tonight? Well, I guess I was acting like a bitch the last couple of days. Oh what the hell who am I fooling. Logan thinks I'm a cold blooded killer, and how can I make him think any different.'  
  
  
A couple of days go by. Max starts getting worried because Logan hasn't been paging her.  
  
Original Cindy walks through the door. "Lover boy still not call?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Don't worry boo, he aint worth the wrinkles."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
  
Logan sits in front of his computer not knowing what to do. He thinks to himself, 'Damn, why am I letting this get to me? I know she won't hurt me. I can't hate her and exclude her cuz of her past. Hell, I think I'm in love with her. If I love her, why can't I get the words out?'   
At that moment, the phone rings. "The machine clicks, and the familiar voice of Max comes on from the other line. "Hey it's me. Just been curious bout what you been up to. A girl gets bored with nothing dangerous to do. Call me --"  
  
Logan reaches the phone just in time. "Max."  
  
"Hey I was wondering what you were doing lately."  
  
"Oh just stuff, you know world to save and all."  
  
"Yeah well need any help?"  
  
"I think I can handle it for now."  
  
"Alright.. then later"  
  
"Yeah later."  
  
Logan hears the dial tone as Max hangs up. 'Damn it, you had a chance. Well maybe I'd have a chance if I didn't have a wheelchair growing out of my ass.'  
Logan continues to sit and stare at the screen.  
  
  
Back at the apartment, OC is trying to cheer Max up.  
  
"Come on boo. Wheels aint worth it."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Damn you do have it bad huh?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Original Cindy's gonna perk your ass up. Come on"  
  
"You know I don't feel like going out today."  
  
"Too bad get dressed."  
Original Cindy and Max go out to a club.  
  
  
Men at the entrance comment on Original Cindy and Max.  
  
"Are those some nasty pigs or what?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Max!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Original Cindy don't know how the whole heterosexual night out thing works,   
but she know it aint like this. You gonna find a man tonight and cheer you ass up."  
  
"Right."  
  
As Max and OC sit at the bar, OC spots a woman checkin her out. Max sees OC looking back.  
"Hey why don't you go talk to her?"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Aiight boo, thanks."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Max sits and stares at nothing when a hot looking guy walks up.   
"This seat taken?"  
  
"I dunno, would you sit down if it was?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then it's taken, sorry."  
  
A grin appears in the corner of the guy's mouth.  
  
"Hi, I'm Aaron." Aaron streches out his hand for a handshake.  
Max just stares at the hand then at Aaron.  
  
"What do you want, an award?"  
  
"No.. but I would like to get to know you."  
  
"And why exactly would that be?"  
  
"Because your not like the other girls here."  
  
"Oh please!" Max lets out a sigh of annoyance. "You got all that from the back of my head?"  
  
"So you wanna go get some coffee?"  
  
"Would that make you leave me alone?"  
  
"If we don't have any chemistry then yes."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Max tells Original Cindy she'll meet her at home. Max and Aaron go outside and walked towards a local coffee shop.  
  
"So I'm guessing socialization isn't one your best qualities." Aaron jokingly suggests.  
  
"Why be nice when you can be honest. And I'm guessing subtlety isn't one of your best qualities."  
  
"Why take it slow when you won't get anywhere."  
  
Max manages to let out a faint smile.  
  
"So whats a beautiful girl like you doing at a club alone?"  
  
"How is that any of your business.?" Max sarcastically says.  
  
"Whoa, just asking. So those that attitude come with a name?"  
  
"I dunno does that nonstop talkshow come with a remote?"  
  
Aaron laughs. "No. So you gonna answer my questions or not?"  
  
Max sighs. "My name's Max."  
  
The pair walks without anymore words to a nearby coffee house. Just as they it down, Max's pager starts to ring.  
  
"Sorry gotta get this." Max says as she stands up and heads towards the pay phone.  
  
"No problem." Aaron answers although Max is already out of hearing range.  
  
  
The phone rings and Logan quickly picks it up. "Max. I got some information I think you'll like. Maybe you'll wanna come by and get it."  
  
Max irritably answers. "You know what I'm kinda busy right now, I'll swing by later aiight?"  
  
As Logan sits in silence, he can hear a guy in the background. "Hey Max what do you want?"  
  
Max answers. "Just coffee, thanks."  
  
Logan clears his throat trying to make his presence known. "So who's that?"  
  
"I dunno just some guy. Well I gotta blaze. Lates"  
  
As Logan trys to answer, he realizes that Max had already hung up.  
  
  
After their coffee date, Aaron offers Max a ride home.  
Max answers, "Thanks anyways, but I don't make a habit of getting in cars with strangers."  
  
"Yeah I understand." Aaron says with a worried look on his face.  
  
Max lets out a small chuckle. "Don't worry I'll be fine.  
  
Max starts to walk, and Aaron follows her from a distance. Max, realizing that someone's following her, speeds up in her strides and zooms in to see a man in dark clothes following her.  
  
Aaron sees a man following Max and without thinking jumps out of his car and run towards the man.  
  
"Max! Watch out!."  
  
Max spins around to see two men flying towards her. She instinctively steps out of the way, and sees Aaron getting his ass kicked by a dark man. Max kicks the man off of Aaron and sees that he is unconscious. The man and Max start to fight the man starts to hit and block, and Max realizes that he is an experienced fighter. Sounds of sirens ring out and the man starts running. Max quickly runs to Aaron's side, and checks his pulse.  
  
"God, this night sucks." She says as she carries Aaron back to her place.  
  
  
"You can come out.. I know you're following me." Lydecker speaks into the darkness.  
  
"Why if it isn't good ol' Deck." The man mockingly said.  
  
Lydecker, wondering whether to turn or stay with his back turned to the man, says,  
  
"Well it's been a while hasn't it."   
  
Lydecker slowly pulls a gun out of his coat pocket.  
  
"I guess so."   
  
The man, equipped with only a grin on his devilish face, speeds by Lydecker's side and takes the gun out of his hand.  
  
"Seems like you haven't lost any of your speed." Lydecker jokingly states.  
  
"You know I should just shoot you now, but it's more fun torturing you." The man says.   
  
"So why did you want to meet me here?" Lydecker questions.   
  
"I just wanted to see you." The man answers.  
  
Lydecker turns around only to see that he is all alone. An evil chuckle is heard   
echoing in the darkness. Lydecker is unable to hide his emotions, and his eyes become red and watery. 'Shake it off soldier!' Lydecker commands himself. Headlights of a car are seen and Lydecker gets in.  
  
Max is on her bike, when her pager starts to ring. A familiar number appears on the screen. Max walks into Logan's apartment, only to see him once again in front of his computer.  
  
"Blowin up my pager, this better be major." Max sarcastically says.  
  
Since Logan is used to Max's cynical behavior, he says calmly, "You never came by last night, I was worried." He pauses. "Anyways, I got some news."  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"A man was found dead this morning. The man was killed exactly the same way that Ben killed his victims. Except for the barcode of course."  
  
"So it's some crazy psycho trying to scare everyone. He'll get busted soon."  
  
"I doubt it. This killer was incredibly strong too." Logan remembers the pictures that Lydecker sent him and quickly adds. "By the way, where were you last night?"  
  
"Wait you don't think I did it, do you?" Max questions.  
  
"No, of course not, I was just wondering where you were."  
  
"I was out."  
  
"Doing what?."  
  
"None of you damn business. Look I wasn't out killing anyone alright?!"  
Max angrily storms out of the apartment.  
  
She thinks to herself while on her bike. 'I can't believe Logan thinks I'm a murderer. Didn't he know that I could see those pictures when he was stuffing them into that envelope. Damn, what I won't give to be normal for once, no one would suspect me of anything. I mean I can't just straight up tell him that I was on a date, can I? Wait, we're not like that. I think. Forget it, he'll get over it... I hope.'  
  
  
Logan is back on his computer as Bling walks in.  
  
"Hey you got another letter in the contact room." Bling hands Logan a regular white envelope. Logan opens it and starts to read.  
  
"Looks like Lydecker wants to meet again."  
  
"Why? Do you think it's safe?"  
  
"It's says that it's about the safety of the X-5s and no I don't think it's safe."  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Not sure."  
  
Bling nods to Logan and walks out of the room leaving Logan staring at the letter from Lydecker.  
  
  
Back at the apartment, Max walks in and sees Original Cindy being annoyed by Aaron.  
  
"Damn girl." She says to Max as she walks in. "Can you take this bitch away?"  
  
"What'd I do?!" Aaron questions.  
  
Original Cindy rolls her eyes, and walks into her room.  
  
"Hey, what happened last night anyways?" He asks Max.  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"No." Aaron says grinning. "All I know is that I woke up in an incredibly sexy lady's bed and my body aches all over. You like it rough don't you?"  
  
"Look I'd love to stay here and listen to your little perverse dreams, but I have to go to work. I think you should leave before Original Cindy gets pissed and kicks your ass."  
  
"Well how bout lunch today? Then you can explain to me what REALLY happened last night."  
  
"Thanks but I'd rather not, your better off not knowing."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Look there's somethings about me your safe not knowing."  
  
"What, that your a monster in bed?"  
  
"Look we didn't get it on or anything ok?!"  
  
"Then what DID we do?!" Aaron says loudly.  
  
"I saved your ass from getting killed is what happened alright!?" Max says full of rage, and bursts out the door.  
  
  
A small disk falls out of the envelope from Lydecker, and Logan pops it into his computer. Logan determined to find more information for Max is searching through sources. He uncovers a file named 'Project Daniel' in a folder full of Manticore information. As he opens the file, a picture of Lydecker and a boy pops up. Under the picture, information pops up.  
  
Subject name: Daniel L.  
D.O.B.: August 22, 1986  
  
Logan scans through the basic appearance information and stops at a section.  
  
Significant changes since 03/25/97: Subject showing violent outbursts, refuses to follow orders.  
Last seen: Unknown  
  
Logan wonders to himself, 'what does this have to do with anything.' As he looks through the file, he sees more pictures of experiments and then a picture of Lydecker, his wife, and Daniel. As Logan looks at the pictures, a thought pops in his head. 'Lydecker had a genetically engineered son."  
  



	2. The Meeting

Lydecker pulls up to an abandonded building, and walks in only to see a setup of a video camera, and a TV with Eyes Only on the screen.  
  
"I'm so happy you decided to meet with me." Lydecker said as he sat down.  
  
"Let's get down to business."  
  
"Did you think about what I told you the last time we met?"  
  
Eyes Only cleared his throat. "About your son." He said trying to change the subject.  
All of a sudden, a sad look came over Lydecker's serious face.  
  
"Who said he was my son?"  
  
"Well, there's no denying the resemblence."  
  
"Yes." His voice cracked as Lydecker said as he fought to keep away the tears.  
  
"So why did you want to meet with me?"  
  
"I have a problem, and I think that you, with all your contacts, were to one to help me."  
  
"And by contacts you mean the X-5s."  
  
"Well they are the only ones who can handle a problem like this."  
  
"How do I know this isn't a trap?"  
  
"You don't, but if you don't do this, your X-5s are in trouble."  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"Have you been keeping up with the news?"  
  
"You mean the murders?"  
  
"Yes, well I have all reason to believe that is Daniel."  
  
"What does that have to do with the X-5s?"  
  
"The people getting murdered aren't just random civilians. Daniel is trying to get rid of anyone that has contact, or means something to me."  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"I have no idea, he has his mind set on ruining my life."  
  
"Could it be the fact that he's your son and you used him as an experiment?"  
  
All of a sudden Lydecker was full of rage. "You have no idea what he meant to me! You live in your little blue and red banner, thinking you know what this world has come to and what people are thinking. You have NO idea."  
  
Eyes Only stayed calm. "Why don't you try explaining to me."  
  
"My wife and I had a son. His name was Daniel, born 3 lbs 4 oz. He couldn't survive until we met a doctor named Brandon Pierce. Pierce fell in love with Daniel. I had a lot of military work to do, so I had no idea that Pierce was making Daniel into his own little soldier. I knew that he was doing experiments on him, and not to long after, Daniel was a healthy 2 year old. He was smarter, faster, and stronger than any other I'd seen. I was fascinated by gene engineering, so I found out all I could about it. Pierce was training my son into a cold hearted soldier and I had no idea. One day my wife walked into one of their 'training sessions' and..." Lydecker's eyes turned watery and red. "...she never came out. In the year 2000, Pierce took Daniel and I never saw them again. I know how Pierce thinks, he probably is constantly improving Daniel, and I have no idea on what his technology is. I know that at no time in the near future will ANY of my kids be as strong, smart, and fast, as Daniel is. Or as evil. And Daniel is set to ruin my life."  
  
"Cuz he sees you as the father that abandonded him during puberty."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I guess only a cold hearted and evil person could hold a grudge until they're 34. And I'm afraid of seeing what he's capable of. Anyway, if you say that the X-5's aren't as advanced as Daniel, why do you need their help?"  
  
"Bait."  
  
"Bait? I thought you cared about these kids."  
  
"I have no intention of my kids being in any form of danger. I'll have only the highest trained officers and the most advanced technology protecting them."  
  
"Highly trained officers and advanced technology sound like perfect ingredients for a X-5 trap."  
  
Lydecker nodded his head in understanding. "Ok. I know you care about these kids, but unless we stop Daniel now, innocent people die. I don't think the public wants to hear about the high and mighty Eyes Only avoiding a problem like that."  
  
"I'll get back to you."  
  
Before Lydecker could answer, the broadcast was cut and only static appeared on the screen.  
  
  
Max walks into Jam Pony and earns a lecture for being late.  
  
"... and I don't know why I haven't fired any of you worthless skels. One more infraction from you young lady, and you'll be looking for a new boss to annoy." Normal shouts as Max walks away.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Normal."  
  
"Hot run 213 Lincoln."  
  
Max takes the package and leaves.  
  
  
Max rides around on Lincoln St. looking for a 213 but can't seem to find it. As she stands in the empty lot between 212 and 214, Max turns around and sees an outline watching her from behind a building. As she zooms in, she sees the face of the man that had attacked Aaron the night before. Max walks straight and trying to not look suspicious and walks around the building to try and sneak up behind the man. As Max gets around the building, she sees the man running up the fire escape of the building across from where she was standing.  
  
'There is NO way he could've gotten up there that fast!' She thinks to herself.  
  
Max follows him and starts to catch up. Max starts to gain on him but as she gets on the roof, she sees that the man has disappeared.  
  
  
Daniel walks down the stairs of the apartment building. He had found his target. He pulls out the picture of Max from his pocket. Brandon was right, she is the most beautiful of the X-5's and no doubt Lydecker's favorite. The target must be eliminated, immediately. 


	3. The Kiss

After a long night of riding around and thinking, Max walks into the apartment only to see Aaron sitting alone at the kitchen table.  
  
"Have you been here all night?" Max asks.  
  
"No, acually you should lock that door. And where were you all night? Anyway, I was driving around and I started to remember what happened that night. And if I remember correctly, I saved YOUR ass." Aaron says as he walks towards Max.  
  
"Ok, whatever you wanna believe. I don't wanna say anything to bruise your male ego."  
  
"You know that attitude was sexy at first but now it's getting kind of annoying."  
  
"Trust me, my attitude is not the only thing getting annoying in here. Does that mean your gonna leave?"  
  
"If you keep acting like a bitch yeah!" Aaron said as he headed towards the door.  
  
"Oh no, I'm heartbroken, bye." As Max slams the door in Aaron's face.  
  
  
Back at Jam Pony, O.C. is waiting for Max.  
  
"Did that lil dog leave yet?"  
  
"I hope so. He was waiting at the crib but I don't think he'll be coming around anymore."  
  
"Good. Cuz Original Cindy was about pull a smackdown on that sorry ass."  
  
Max chuckles as Normal comes over.  
  
"Nice of you to join us again. I got a complaint this morning. I heard that package wasn't delivered last night. You know you have a job to work. You have a job to make money. No work equals no money or maybe no JOB! I would like an explanation."  
  
"Whatever Normal. I hate to break it to you but last night was a wack job. I showed up there and there's no building and I was starting to feel someone watching me so I got my ass out of there. HAPPY?!"  
  
"That's still no excuse. Do you at least have the package?"  
  
"Oh shucks. Must've dropped it last night. Sorry."  
  
"Well here's your chance to redeem yourself. 127 Arlington Ave. And when you come back, bring the package you dropped last night, or don't even bother coming back at all. Bip bip bip."  
  
  
Max reaches Arlington Ave. and see that it's in a pretty nice part of Seattle. She sees 127.  
  
'At least there's a house this time.' She thinks to herself as she climbs the stairs leading to the porch.  
  
Max knocks loudly. "Jam Pony."  
  
There's no answer. She knocks again. "JAM PONY!"  
  
All of a sudden Max hears leaves rustling from the side of the building. Max walks to the side of the porch and leans against the side of the house. The rustling comes closer. Max quickly turns to the other side of the building, grabs someone and throws them against the wall.  
  
"WHOA!" Aaron says as he puts his head up next to his pinned up head.  
  
"Oh." Max says as she drops Aaron.  
  
"What are you doing? Come to apoligize?"  
  
"HELL NO! I'm delivering a package."  
  
"Oh, you work at Jam Pony?"  
  
"Well, I'm here aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah... I guess so."  
  
"I need a signature. Got a pen?"  
  
"I'll go get one."  
  
Max follows Aaron back up to the front door. Aaron opens the door and steps inside.  
  
"Why don't you come in? I'll get you something to drink or something."  
  
"No, I'll just wait here."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
As Aaron goes into the other room to get a pen, Max takes a step inside his house. She walks over to the fireplace, and sees many pictures of him and two older men, one that looked about 30 and the other that looked around 50.  
  
"I thought you didn't wanna come in."  
  
Max spins around, surprised.  
  
"Umm, it got hot."  
  
Max turns back to the pictures.  
  
"That's my grandpa and my brother."  
  
"Where's you dad?"  
  
"Umm... he died. With my mom, in a car accident."  
  
"Oh. Sorry"  
  
"No it's ok. Umm... thought you might be thristy."  
  
Aaron throws a can of soda at Max.  
  
"Thanks." Max says as she quickly turns around and catches it. Max opens the can and drinks the whole thing in one breath.  
  
"Damn, I've never seen a girl that could do that before."  
  
"Well, let's just says I'm not like the other girls."  
  
"I bet." Aaron says as he walks towards Max. "I knew that ever since I talked to you at the bar. Look Max, I know we got started off on the wrong foot. I mean, I'm not a stalker or anything. It's just that..." Aaron looked into Max's eyes. "... ever since I met you, I knew I wanted to find out all I could about you."  
  
Aaron walked closer so they could feel each other's breath on their faces. Aaron leaned in and just as their lips were about to meet, Max's pager started to beep.  
  
Max steps back.  
  
"Umm... can I use your phone?"  
  
"Ahem.. sure. It's in the kitchen."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
Logan sat at his computer as his phone started to ring.  
  
"Hey. Been awhile."  
  
"Hey Max, yeah sorry about that I had another meeting with Lydecker."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah and I really need to talk to you. Can you come over?"  
  
"Acually, I'm kinda busy do you think you can tell me over the phone?"  
  
"Umm..." Logan looks around his apartment as if checking to see if anyone was around. "Well, it turns out that Lydecker has a son. And he's the one copying Ben. So, to make a long story short, the kid was kidnapped and now he's 34 year old cold blooded killer."  
  
"Oh." Max looks back at Aaron who's sitting on the couch looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah, and Lydecker wants the x-5's to help him bring his son back home."  
  
"Do you think we can trust him?"  
  
"No. That's exactly why I called you. To find out how you felt about all this."  
  
  
  
Max turned to see Aaron walking towards the kitchen.  
  
In a loud voice Max said. "Well, I dunno if you think he'd be a good person for the job, go ahead and hire him. Tell him I like that baby blue color he showed us. I'll be there soon."  
  
"Max?"  
  
"I gotta blaze. Bye"  
  
Max hangs up as Aaron says, "Umm who was that?"  
  
"Oh just Original Cindy, we were thinking of painting the crib you know. Umm.. thanks for the soda, I gotta go."  
  
"Umm.. sure. Hey look..." But before Aaron can finish Max is heading out the door.  
  
  
Max walks into Logan's apartment.  
  
"Wow, that was a weird conversasion don't you think?" Logan says to her.  
  
"Sorry about that, someone was around."  
  
"Oh." A sad expression passed over Logan's face.  
  
Max, not aware of Logan's mood quickly says. "So how we gonna bring this bitch in?"  
  
"Well, I don't think you alone would be strong enough bring Daniel back. We would need at least a couple of x-5's."  
  
"Well, I don't think that Zack would risk the lives of anymore of us."  
  
"He's gonna have to if we're going to stop this guy."  
  
"I don't think we should trust Lydecker. I mean how do we know this isn't another one of his traps?"  
  
A look of frustation came to Logan's face. "WE DON'T!"  
  
"Damn, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"NOTHING is wrong with me. And if your too busy to stop a crazy man from killing more innocent people then forget it."  
  
"You know, I dunno what is going on with us these days but I'm not doing this anymore. Before you came along I was perfectly happy staying out of trouble. All you've done is lead me into more."  
  
"You are not going to dump all this ON ME!"  
  
"Look Logan, face it! You're not gonna save the world. It's way to big and WAY to strong. And this stupid thing is gonna lead me AND my family into MORE danger than we need."  
  
Max slams the door and leaves.  
  
  
A payphone starts ringing and Daniel picks it up.  
  
"Yeah." Daniel answers.  
  
"We put a tap on his phone. Turns out that good 'ol deck is planning to catch you. The guy is trying to get the x-5's together, so you better work fast before the x-5's DO get together. Get rid of her, and you'll be safe for the rest of your life."  
  
"Consider it done." 


	4. Someone to Run To

Max knocked fantically on Aaron's door. She never felt this way before. She had never needed to be close to someone, to anyone, as she did now. Suddenly, Max stopped. 'What are you doing Max?' She thought to herself.  
  
Just as Max was about to walk away Aaron opened to door. A towel was covering the bottom half of his body and it was obvious that he had been in the shower. Max shook her head. A strange tingle flowed down her body. She had never felt this way about a guy and his body when she wasn't in heat.  
  
"Hey Max." Aaron greeted cheerfully.  
  
"I'm sorry, it was a mistake to come here."  
  
"Max, what's wrong?"  
  
"I dunno. That's why I came. I dunno what's wrong. I dunno what's going on with me. I'm just so... so..." Max couldn't finish and she stopped long enough to notice the tears that were falling down her cheek. Why was she here? She didn't even know this guy. And more than half of the interaction the two had was arguing. What was it that made Max want to come to him?  
  
Before Max could find the answers to her questions in her mind, she felt herself being pulled into Aaron's arms.  
  
Aaron pulled Max to his chest and tightened his arms around her.  
  
"Max, I'm glad you came here. Don't worry, whatever it is, I'll help you."  
  
A smile came across Max's face. "Thank you."  
  
Aaron lead Max into the living room.  
  
"Umm.. maybe I should go put on some clothes."  
  
"Yeah." Max answered as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back."  
  
Max spent the whole morning at Aaron's house. She realized it was a lot more fun to talk to a person instead of arguing.  
  
Max smiled on the way to work, for the first time in what seemed forever. Maybe she had made the right choice on going to Aaron. He didn't know that she was a freak experiment, he wasn't a dog, and most of all, he wasn't Logan.  
  
  
Original Cindy picked up the phone at Jam Pony.  
  
"Jam Pony." She answered.  
  
"Umm yeah is Max there?"  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"Aaron."  
  
"Aaron?" She asked, surprised.  
  
Max walked happily to the phone.  
  
"Is that for me?" She asked in a love struck tone.  
  
"Uhh.. yeah." Original Cindy said as she handed to phone slowly to Max, still shocked.  
  
Original Cindy stood by watching Max as she giggled and talked like a little girl.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Max finally hung up the phone, smiling.  
  
"Okay boo. Tell Original Cindy everything. A couple days ago you hated the lil bitch."  
  
"Well that was before I got to know him."  
  
"I guess not well enough." O.C. said softly as she walked away.  
  
Max shouted at O.C.'s back. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm saying that he's travelin on a one-way street."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's gay."  
  
"No he's not. He can't be!"  
  
"He is."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"Trust me, I know these things."  
  
"Right." Max scoffed.  
  
"Aight boo, don't be disappointed when he suddenly has a deadly disease and has to leave town with his young hot doctor forever."  
  
"You're a wack job you know that?"  
  
"Only telling the facts."  
  
"Whatever, I'll prove you wrong."  
  
"You just try."  
  
  
Max got dressed. 'Finally a real date, without any phone calls to save the world.' She thought to herself.  
  
Max ended up at Aaron's house again after a great night at a nice restaurant. Max and Aaron made out on the couch. 'No way this guy can be gay. He was so perfect at dinner, and GOD, he's a good kisser.'  
  
  
Logan was feeling uneasy. He had never had to refuse a case before. Even if it was for Lydecker, Logan felt bad, really bad. The case wasn't really what was making him uneasy, he had lost Max. What if he never saw her again? He had never told her how he felt. 'Damn it Logan!' That's all he could say. 'Damn it damn it damn it!'  
  
O.C. had said that Max was on a date. MOre than likely that Max had been at the same place that she had called him from before. Logan had tracked at number. 127 Arlington Avenue. That's where the call had come from. Who was this guy? He had to know. The computer had more than enough advantages. Privacy was no more possible if you didn't have the right knowledge. He typed in the address 127 Arlington Avenue. It was like his heart had dropped to the ground. It was the home of Brandon Pierce. 


	5. Betrayal

Being with Aaron helped Max forget about everything else. Being with Aaron seemed so right, so perfect. Aaron started to unbutton Max's blouse, as Max tried pulling off his shirt. Just then, Max heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and creaking from the porch.  
  
'There's no one there Max. Stop being so paranoid.' She thought.  
  
  
Daniel looked through the window into the dark room. 'Looks like things are getting pretty hot in there.' He thought to himself smiling. He saw Brandon creeping towards the doorway in the kitchen. It was time.  
  
  
Logan fumbled with the piece of paper between his fingers. Logan stopped and stared at the paper with Lydecker's cell phone number scrawled on it. He had to do this. He had no choice. Logan picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
  
The handle of the door was turning. Max looked up as a maniacal smile spread across Aaron's face. 'What's happening?' She thought to herself. She pushed Aaron off of her body, stood up and began to button up her shirt.  
  
"Max, what's wrong?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me." Max said as she backed up against the fireplace, keeping her eye on both the door and the kitchen.  
  
"Max?" Aaron said as he stepped towards her.  
  
Just then, the door burst open and a man appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
"What's going on?" Max questioned.  
  
"GOD finally!" Aaron said. "I didn't know how far I could go before I threw up. Sheez!"  
  
Max ran to the kitchen and tried to get through the doorway but it seemed like the man's feet were cemented to the ground. Was she just weak or was the man incredibly strong?  
  
Before she could figure it out, she felt the man in front of her grab her hands and another man grab her back. They weren't like other men that tried to fight Max, these guys were stronger than her. She could feel it. All of a sudden, Max's conversation with Logan started repeating itself in her head.  
  
"Well, I don't think you alone would be strong enough bring Daniel back."  
  
Max was acually starting to get scared. It was a feeling she had never felt before. It was acual fear.  
  
Before she knew it, Max was tried to a metal chair with very strong restraints. No matter how hard she fought, she was stuck.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't one of the infamous x-5's. Lydecker really isn't as advanced as I thought he'd be." She heard the older man say.  
  
While the man was talking to her, all she could do was watch Aaron. 'How could he do this?' her mind kept screaming.  
  
  
Logan hung up the phone. All he could do was think about Max, and if he made the right choice. 'Yeah... I did the right thing I mean... she's in danger right?" Logan thought. Who's the bigger danger... Lydecker and Manticore or Daniel and Brandon? 


End file.
